


Shady Hospitality

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Fisting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Kujo and Hanaya work together to double-team Dan.





	

This hospital was a more fun place to be after it was abandoned. Where in the past men only got their assholes opened here for prostate exams, Kuroto was now getting his worked open for sex. He was glad that he had designated a space in his busy schedule to visit when Hanaya invited him over to the abandoned hospital for a talk. He knew venturing into Hanaya's territory might risk putting him at a disadvantage, but he went anyway. And when he found Kujo Kiriya to unexpectedly also be there, Kuroto still didn't back down, opting to welcome whatever surprises his two Kamen Riders had in store for him.

Initiating a three-way was definitely surprising, but not unpleasant. Not that there was no pain involved. Kuroto had to will himself to relax whenever Hanaya inserted another finger into him. Hanaya was up to four fingers, and was determined to work in his entire fist. Though Kuroto's mind was down for it, his body rebelled against the intrusion. It was a good thing that Kujo was there to hug him from behind, holding him still as Hanaya loosened his hole.

The old hospital bed the three of them were on creaked with each of their movement. As Hanaya worked in his thumb alongside the four fingers already inside Kuroto, Kuroto felt as if he had become one with the creaking bed, threatening to fall apart at any moment. To keep his attention from drifting away, Kujo kept speaking against his ear.

"No better time to be honest now," Kujo said, rubbing his erection on the small of Kuroto's back. "Did you give me a crappy gashat on purpose? Do you not like me or something?"

"Bakusou Bike is not…crappy," Kuroto asserted.

It was increasingly difficult to speak as Hanaya thrusted his fist in and out, stimulating the nerves inside Kuroto.

"Yes it is," Kujo retorted with a pinch on Kuroto's nipple.

When Kuroto instinctively jerked his body away, Hanaya swore at the disruption in the rhythm of his fisting. Kujo returned to keeping Kuroto still, tightening his arms to hug Kuroto closer against his chest.

"Well, at least that crappy gashat gave me a taste for teamwork," Kujo continued. "In the game and out of it."

There couldn't be better teamwork than what they were doing--Kujo keeping a more comforting than restraining hold on Kuroto while Hanaya pushed Kuroto's body past its comfort limits. Though Hanaya's hand was a lot to take, Kuroto wanted more. He wanted to take as much as he could, in return for all the support he had provided for these men.

Though Kuroto wouldn't mind taking them one after the other, they were determined to do him at the same time. And why not? Two dicks are better than one.

He lowered himself onto Kujo's cock first. Kujo guided him down with hands over Kuroto's hips, and playfully asking, "Have you been wanting to ride me all along, Mr. CEO?"

"Mmm, yes," Kuroto moaned, not as a reply to Kiriya's question but as a response to at last being fucked.

On the other side of the bed, Hanaya was stroking his cock as he coated it with more lube. Earlier, Kuroto had to ask just why he needed so much lubricant at hand for radiology. Hanaya's vague answer was simply, "Getting rich." The real answer, it seemed, was a trade secret.

The bed gave a particularly loud and unpromising creak when Hanaya moved closer to Kuroto. Hanaya shrugged, deciding to go ahead and test their luck. Holding Kuroto's thighs open wider, Hanaya pushed in, managing to fit his cock inside along with Kujo's.

It was a tight fit, and each time they shifted, pleasure mixed with pain coursed through Kuroto's body. His skin tingled all over, especially on the parts where Kujo and Hanaya were touching him. He could feel the sweat on their palms, and their warm breaths as they panted while struggling to thrust inside him. Their cocks must be rubbing against each other's, creating more friction.

In addition to the two cocks inside of him, Kuroto had his own erection to take care of. For the moment, he just observed its hardness and the pre-come running down the length as Kujo and Hanaya continued to use his body. It was amazing that he had stayed this hard even after being successively penetrated.

Without any warning, one of the cocks ejaculated inside Kuroto, sending warm semen bursting out of his hole and down his thighs onto the none too clean bedsheets. Kuroto gasped, closing his eyes to revel in the sensation of the cock spurting within him.

Not long after, one of the two men pulled out his softened cock.

"I'm done," Hanaya announced. Kuroto reopened his eyes to watch Hanaya address Kujo over Kuroto's shoulder, as if Kuroto couldn't hear him. "You can fuck him as hard as you like now. I'll take care of him."

Once Kujo repositioned Kuroto to lie on his side, the two men started to take care of both Kuroto's front and back. As Kujo fucked him from behind, Hanaya sucked him off from the front. Both of them must be under the impression that they have reduced Kuroto to a cumdump, but in fact Kuroto was having the time of his life. His orgasm was near simultaneous with Kujo's; first he came into Hanaya's mouth, then Kujo ejaculated inside him.

Before Kuroto put his clothes back on and leave, he wanted to find out what Kujo and Hanaya were scheming here on the down low.

"Did you really call me here for this?" Kuroto asked.

"Who knows?" Hanaya said. His expression, which was relaxed in the afterglow, suddenly hardened as he grabbed Kuroto's throat. "How dare you make me choke on your cock towards the end. I ought to also fuck your mouth and throat as payback."

"Hanaya, I'll use his thighs," Kujo said, clamping his hand on one of Kuroto's thighs. "Since this will be out of commission for a while."

Kuroto was next hit with the impact of Kujo's hand on his ass, emphasizing that Kuroto would not be leaving the abandoned hospital any time soon.


End file.
